best_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Valhalla
Write the text of your article here! TOP Kafra Everyone's favorite, familiar storage android. Has a custom Guild Storage feature which allows each guild to have their own private storage only guild members can access. Guild leaders can also choose to set a password on the guild storage so only certain members can access it. Warper Best-RO's universal warper NPC. Can be found near Kafra in every city. Options: Previous Warp (if available) PvP Towns Dungeons, First Floor Custom (Vending, Mall, Game Room, Refinery) Tool Shop Best-RO's universal Tool Dealer. Can be found near Kafra in every city, selling: Red Potion Orange Potion Yellow Potion White Potion Green Potion Magnifier Blue Gemstone Fly Wing Butterfly Wing Concentration Potion Awakening Potion Berserk Potion Yggdrasil Leaf One-Click Identify Will identify every non-identified item in your inventory at once for the same cost of a magnifier without having to buy the magnifier or select any items. Just click on the NPC. RIGHT VGT Best-RO's NPC for all donation and vote reward-related transactions, including the donation item shop. For more information, including how to claim rewards, click here. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mob Race of the Day NPC broadcasting the current MROTD, Best-RO's custom feature allowing players to earn 5% extra exp for killing any monster with the chosen daily race. Rotates randomly every day at 0130 server time. Erundek NPC for exchanging valor / bravery badges won in BG for exclusive gear and prizes. Viewable catalogue available through the NPC as well, with available items for purchase as well as their descriptions and costs. Gumball Machine NPC for exchanging Poring Coins for Gumballs. Miniboss monsters custom drop Poring Coins. Gumballs contain a variety of consumables, including font-changing powders and yggdrasil berries. LEFT Paper Boy News NPC. Check for event dates and any important server updates. MvP Ladder Check the current Top 10 MvPers, check your own MvP stats, or check last month's Top 10. Players listed by Name / # of Kills. Note: Ladder is reset each month. PvP Rewards Shop Exchange your PVP points for rewards here. Each item currently costs 50 points. Available items: Mastela Fruit Box Blue Potion Box Flame Elemental Converter Box Frost Elemental Converter Box Seismic Elemental Converter Box Lightning Elemental Converter Box Box of Drowsiness Box of Gloom Box of Panting Box of Resentment Big Defense Potion Box Big Magic Defense Potion Box Bundle of Food Box Sesame Pastry Box Honey Pastry Box Rainbow Cake Box Korean Rice Cake Box Blessing Scroll Box Increase Agility Scroll Box Aspersio Scroll Box Assumptio Scroll Box PvP Ladder Check the current Top 10 PvPers or check your own PvP stats. Players listed by Name / Kills / Deaths / Streaks. Note: Ladder is reset each month. RIGHT Captain Janssen Endless Tower NPC. Speak to the Captain to be warped to the entrance of Endless Tower next to the Tower Protection Stone. Player Settings NPC for changing player settings. You can choose to toggle a setting on or off. If the setting is on it will run automatically each time you log in so you do not have to enter the command manually. Settings are OFF by default. Available settings: @autoloot on/off @noks on/off @away on/off @noask on/off @showdelay on/off @showexp on/off @exit #main on/off/list Universal Rental Fee: 5,000 zeny NPC for all character-related rentals. Get your cart, falcon, or Pecopeco here. Abra Room Fee: 50,000 zeny for 30 min, max of 2 hours The Abra Room is a map that you can rent. It is a place for players to cast the skill "Abracadabra" till their hearts content without any fear of someone stealing especially when spawning in public. The room is for parties only where fly wings are enabled and the map can be memo'd be a Star Gladiator. LEFT Deadbranch Room Fee: 50,000 zeny for 30 min, max of 2 hours; 75,000 zeny to increase timer an additional 30 min Rent any of the four available rooms to spawn your dead branches in peace and quiet. Only you and your party have access to the room when rented. Upon rental, party leader has the option to warp either him/herself only or the entire party into the room. Party members can still access your room on their own and members may come and go any time during the rental period. Job Changer Fee: Free NPC for changing jobs, as well as transcending to high novice. No questing or items necessary. Must still meet level requirements for changing jobs or rebirthing. Exiled Valkyrie NPC in charge of the re-rebirth process. Use this NPC to re-transcend your character to a High Novice for rewards and rank. For more information, click here. Reset Girl Fee: 250,000 zeny for skill OR stat reset; 400,000 zeny for both NPC for character skill / stat resets. Note: First reset is free. BOTTOM Battleground Recruiter NPC for warping to the Battlegrounds waiting room. Also contains information regarding Battlegrounds. Platinum Skills Fee: Free NPC will give you all Platinum skills related to your character class in two easy clicks. No questing required. Banker Use this NPC to store your gangsta stacks of gold. Easy withdraw and deposit features, including the option to: Deposit x amount of zeny Deposit all onhand zeny except for x amount Withdraw x amount of zeny Withdraw all bank-stored zeny except for x amount Withdraw zeny so that your onhand zeny equals x amount (NPC will calculate the difference for you) RIGHT Emperium Test Rooms Fee: Free Want to test out your damage or prove that you are the fastest Emperium Breaker? Use Best-RO's test room. This room is unique from other servers in that the Emperium inside is exactly the ones found in WoE castles. This means that skills can be used on the map but skills cannot be used on the Emperium! NPC records and displays name and time of the fastest breaker. Note: Unavailable during WoE. Headgear Disguiser Fee: 500,000 zeny Want to have one headgear's stats while wearing another? Use our Disguiser NPC to wear one hat for the stats, while making it look like you're wearing a different one. Note: must own both the disguise headgear and the headgear you want to disguise. Stylist Fee: Free Change your character's hair style, hair color, or clothing color through this handy NPC. Top Headgear Dyer Fee: 100,000 zeny Dye your top headgear up to 12 different colors using this NPC, or change your headgear back to its original color. Note: Not all headgears are available in all colors. Possible colors: Blue Brown Black White Red Purple Green Cyan Gold Silver Pink Orange Default LEFT SG Resetter Fee: 500,000 zeny for Hatred OR Feel reset; 900,000 zeny to reset both NPC that enables Star Gladiators to reset their Hatred and Feel memos. Item Previewer NPC for trying on headgears (any one!). Input the item number of the headgear you wish to preview and you will be able to see it on your character and read the item's info during the preview. Note: You will not be able to move while previewing an item. You must click through the NPC's dialogue to exit the preview completely. If you press cancel during a preview before the NPC asks if you would like to stop previewing or preview another item, you will be stuck in place. You must converse with the NPC again all the way through to the end to get unstuck. Channel Helper Best-RO's NPC for the chat channel system. This NPC provides information on the available channel commands, including how to use the chat system, and how to create your own chat channels. Note: Private rooms are NOT moderated. If you are uncomfortable with a conversation in a private channel, leave the channel in question. Perchik Fee: 3 Gift Boxes + 5,000 zeny per refine level of the item Best-RO's item-autographing NPC. Get your character name signed on any non-slotted armor or weapon you own.